Redshift in Arpeggio
by Dreamslippers
Summary: A long summer day gets the best of Kurisu and Mayuri... Written for Musk Forest you madlad!


**Redshift in Arpeggio**

It's strange in that for all the things Kurisu has put her time in studying the sciences; the things she'd miss the most when she'll leave her homeland would be this brief summer spent in a small pocket "laboratory" (if it could be even called one) run by a self professed mad scientist.

Yes. Even if it had bad ventilation despite the open windows.

It was ridiculous. The thought of it lingers in her thoughts as she puts down the latest issue of Sciency.

She picks up a small plastic fan in an attempt to relieve herself. The effort in solving the mystery of the D-mail, temporarily forgotten in the midsummer's heat.

Her eyes scan the small apartment that is Future Gadgets Laboratory. The shelf next to her was Daru's- filled with manga of dubious content, some smatterings of computer textbooks, and programming guides. The hacker himself was on the computer with large headphones on his ears. Fingers racing away at some dating sim she'd think hopeless perverts would fantasize. A busy Mayuri pleasantly hums a tune on the floor as her deft hands worked on her piece of cosplay. The sound drones on in harmony with the cicadas droning on from outside the lab.

"Man it's so hot!" The guy was practically sweating through his sleeveless top, grabbing a nearby bottle of soda to chug. Another hand tore away at the damp headphones as the computer shuts down.

"It wouldn't be so much to ask if you guys bought in proper air conditioning."

"Whatever man, you can pass that on to Okabe when he gets here." Grunting, Daru motions to get his bag before strolling to the door.

"If he's asking, tell him I'll be at MayQueen's for that sweet, sweet Faris Nyanyan!" Large strides padded softly across the cheap wooden flooring.

"Be good to Mayuri! Don't feed her any bananas you hear!" His voice echoes the room before the door shuts.

"What- the... Come back here and die! Pervert!" A thrown manga slams the door as it closes.

"And it's done! Tu turu!" A small squeal of satisfaction interrupts Kurisu's vicious mood. On the small coffee table was Mayuri puts on the finishing touches of her cosplay. Now she was reaching out for a pair of scissors, a pair found at the far end of her side of the table.

The girl was seemingly oblivious to everything when she's working on her piece.

She finds it cute, reminding it of Hiyajo-senpai when she's so focused. Kurisu takes a calming breath before passing her with the scissors.

"Here Mayuri-chan."

"Thank you Kurisu-chan." gentle fingers deftly handles her instruments of needle and cloth before cutting any excess thread from the piece on the coffee table. From what the scientist could tell; the entire costume folded neatly on the floor would be belong fittingly for those working on the maid cafes that damned fatty goes.

Still, she would be lying to say that it's ugly.

Far from it in fact. Mayuri curiously watches her as Kurisu complements her work. "These are really good Mayuri."

The girl gives a soft bright smile "Hehehe.. You know, this piece was for Rukako to wear for this week's cosplay event at Akibahara's UDX." A devilish glint simmers beneath the raven girl's eyes.

"But Mayushii has made a few adjustments that can accommodate someone of Kurisu's size."

Kurisu glances away from the piece stammering "Oh I um... Really?

Mayuri nods vigorously "Mayushii really wants you to try it!" Index fingers twirls in her hands.

"W-w-well I could use a shower. And these clothes need changing too." Her face scrunches at the mere thought of her sweaty polos.

"Yay! Though Mayushii thinks she would like to join in the bath too."

Kurisu could only hum in agreement.

* * *

The cool water was refreshing on her body as Mayuri worked to lather the back of the girl before her.

Despite her being friends with Kurisu she couldn't help the stab of jealousy at the scientist in front of her. For all the world that may see her as the fool, she wasn't completely oblivious seeing how Okabe was becoming increasingly close to the scientist. Would Okabe see her more if she grew smarter? She shook her head at the thought; that wasn't what she's good at.

Was it her figure? The mounds of fat on her chest? Maybe Okabe liked them less? The thought brings a slight blush on the young artisan's face. What was it that made Okabe happier with Kurisu? Even she liked the girl that's why...

Unconsciously, her large bare breasts rubbed the smooth contours of Kurisu's back. The friction of lathered of soap suds on her mounds left a pleasurable sensation as her pink pebbled flesh grew hard.

Kurisu squeaked. "Mayuri w-w-what are you doing?"

"Mayushi's jealous of Kurisu. You're smart and beautiful. Mayushi can't even understand the sciency things you say with Okabe"

"Eh!?"

"Yes, and maybe you don't see it yet. But Okabe really likes you." The girl hums as she nods. Her arms embracing the girl from behind.

"N-no, there's no way that guy would.." A finger traced her lips.

"Okabe once told me that a kiss was for someone they love. I really like you too Kurisu even... even if Okabe would like you over me." There was a lucidity in her voice and to Kurisu, that was something she's first heard from Mayuri.

A part of her tries to rationalize the entire thing. To reverse psychoanalyze a girl confessing her heart out behind her. Another voice from within wanted her to back out of the entire thing, embarrassment warranting her flight and to never again come back.

_A little sister! A little sister!_

But a growing heat spreads out from her sex and flushes her cheeks in deep crimson. A flash of guilt fleets by as she thinks of Okabe. Yet some primal instinct really wanted her to kiss this cute, sweet girl.

Just crane her head around, cradle her face and damn the consequences.

Somehow she couldn't say no.

Mayuri's soft lips crashed into Kurisu's own. The artisan's lips tasted of vanilla and cream. And for the life of the scientist, she forgets to breath. She was lost in her kiss.

"You taste so good Kurisu! Like tea and lemonade!" breathed the raven haired girl.

Soapy hands moved and writhed around her body, touching her breasts. Then one of Mayuri's hands began the travel down, parting the her sex.

"Does this feel good?" When Mayuri watches those late night shows... Seems that this part always feels good to girls. Right? _Right_?"

Kurisu could only moan as Mayuri's fingers started to slide their way in.

She was facing Mayuri now, her left hand caressed the hardened nipples while her right felt the rounded flesh of her ass. Her mouth was nibbling on the girl's cheek, leaving slick trails across Mayuri's face.

As her hips writhed in pleasure their breasts were crushed close, sensitive flesh bringing them closer to their peaks. A subconscious part of her thinks of the chemical cocktail building up in her brain and she understands a bit more intimately, why people crave something like this.

The sounds of squelching wet flesh reverberated across the small bathroom was intersped with moans and squeals of pleasure.

Another gasp escaped her lips as another of Mayuri's fingers wormed its way into her slick channel.

_So close so close!_

A sudden crash of the apartment door opening broke through the scientist's pleasure. They froze before they reluctantly disentangled themselves in hurried reflex.

"Mayuri! Kurisu!" _Shitshitshit_

Okabe!

Just before Kurisu could check the door's lock or come up a proper shout, to her mortification; it busts open. Hands went to cover what they could.

**"OKABE! I'LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU! NEVER!"**

* * *

Notes:

This was written as a prompt- "something slice of life from the first S:G in the apartment" from Musk Forest. Good luck on your journey in Medicine bro!


End file.
